As reported by the Institute of Medicine, an estimated 106,000 deaths occurred in 1994 due to adverse drug reactions (ADRs), and more than 2,000,000 hospitalized patients experienced serious, if not fatal, ADRs. Lazarou J. et al., Incidence of adverse drug reactions in hospitalized patients: a meta-analysis of prospective studies, J. Am. Med. Assn. 1998: 279: 1200-1205. Many of these errors are attributable to the systems and methods used to store and deliver medications to those clinicians providing care to patients. Various solutions have been proposed to address the issue of medication delivery errors. For instance, computerized systems ensure that the medication ordered or prescribed by the clinician is clinically appropriate. These systems may verify that the dosage is proper based on patient information such as weight and evidence based guidelines or protocols. Also, these systems may perform interaction checking against other medications. However, even if the clinician orders an acceptable medication and dosage amount for a specific patient, the actual drug and/or dosage administered to the patient may vary from what was requested. A pharmacist or other clinician may accidentally provide an improper drug or drug dosage if the order is not properly communicated and followed at each step in the clinical process. For example, errors are encountered when a clinician has to perform the steps of (a) reading a request for a particular drug and drug dosage for a given patient, (b) retrieving the drug at the proper dosage while remaining cognizant of which patient is to receive the drug, and (c) placing the retrieved drug in an approved container or package so that it may be identified by the administering clinician. In addition to medication errors, existing systems and methods are wasteful and oftentimes difficult to use.